sburbrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Space
Distance, travel, size, relativity, radiation, and raw creation are the purview of the hero of Space. They gain access to an array of abilities that allow them to control the flow of battle, either from afar or by putting themselves in and out of the thick of things. Space's associated element is Earth. Heroes of Space may freely use Earth tagged powers. Playing a Hero of Space The space aspect covers literally everything everywhere. Heroes of Space, when present in a game session, are always tasked with restoring the Forge, which defines much of their quest. The Hero gains special insight into spacial relations, learning much through their aspect about the physical nature of paradox space. Effects Infinitesimalate Active (+) Effect Contest: Focusing vs Focusing Space For the duration of this power, the target is shrunk down to 1/2 their size. Big creatures and objects become Normal, Normal creatures and objects become Small, and so on. See size for more information. Infinitesimalate More Active (+) Effect Contest: Focusing vs Focusing Space For the duration of this power, the target is shrunk to 1/4 their size, dropping two size categories in the process. Huge creatures and objects become Normal, Normal creatures and objects become Tiny, and so on. See size for more information. Monstrositify Active (+) Effect Contest: Focusing vs Focusing Space For the duration of this power, the target doubles in size. Normal creatures and objects become Big, Big creatures and objects become Huge, and so on. See size for more information. Monstrositify More Active (+) Effect Contest: Focusing vs Focusing Space For the duration of this power, the target doubles in size. Normal creatures and objects become Big, Big creatures and objects become Huge, and so on. See size for more information. Star Child Intrinsic Passive (-) Effect Required Level: 5 Contest: None Space The cosmos floods the hero of space with power, and they internalize and retain that energy. From now on, they have the following soaks: Physical +2, Space +6, Light +4, Dark +4. They also gain +1 Mangrit and +1 Cool. Solar Powered Intrinsic Passive (-) Effect Required Level: 10 Contest: None Space The hero's body can no longer contain the power they draw from Paradox Space. They glow visibly, enough to shed soft light in a 3 yard radius, and constantly regenerate 2 hp/round. In addition to the bonuses conferred by Star Child, they gain +2 to any stat of their choosing and +4 Physical Soak. Tele-dodge Contest: None Space As an ongoing effect, the user may interrupt an incoming attack and immediately teleport anywhere within this power's range, evading the attack unless they're somehow still in its area of effect. Teleporting in this manner removes this effect. Redirect Contest: None Space As an ongoing effect, the user may interrupt an incoming attack or power, sending the damage along to any target in range, even the originator. The attacker uses their original attack roll (or makes a roll if they haven't yet) vs the target of the redirection. The user of Redirect is not harmed in any way by the redirected power. Using Redirect in this manner removes the effect. Hop Contest: None Space When this power is activated, the user may immediately teleport anywhere in range, to a maximum of 5 yards. Displacement Contest: Focusing vs Focusing Space The user contests Focusing against the target's Focusing. If the user wins, the Target is teleported far, far away and removed from the battlefield. While there, the target can not be interacted with or harmed, though any afflictions will continue to run their course. The target is too far off to be of any use in the fight while they're gone, but they can communicate via radio, the internet, or whatever. At the end of this power's duration, the target returns to the battlefield exactly where they were. If something else now occupies that space, the target reappears in the nearest empty space in a random direction. Spatial twist Contest: Focusing vs Focusing Space Strange energies wrench the target's body briefly out of proportion. The target takes 2d6 Space damage and must test mangrit or be dazed. Meteor Contest: MA vs DV Space The user opens a gate to the Furthest Ring, drawing bits of astrological debris through at alarming speeds. They are directed toward the target, dealing 1d6 Earth damage and 1d6 Space damage. This effect may be stacked multiple times in the same power, but the point cost of each additional Meteor is doubled every time one is added. The effect may not be attached to more than one Power at a time. Irradiate Contest: Focusing vs Enduring Space The target is flooded with radiation from the depths of the Furthest Ring. They acquire an affliction which deals 1d6 space damage on acquisition. Each progressing round, they add another 1d6 to that damage, so a character on the third round of this affliction would take 3d6 space damage. Every round, after the character takes damage, they may roll Mangrit to remove the affliction. Either way, it automatically ends after the fourth round. Gravity Shift Contest: Target tests Spirit For the duration of this power Space Gravity is compressed and expanded around the target, throwing their equilibrium out of whack. The target tests Spirit, if they fail, they are sickened, and falls prone. Warp Strike Contest: None Space The user of this power makes a physical attack against a single target in range, which automatically hits and ignores all soaks. Teleport Contest: Focusing vs Focusing Space The target is instantly teleported anywhere within range, so long as the destination is on solid ground or over water. Attempting to teleport into a solid object results in failure. Teleport Harder Contest: Focusing vs Focusing Space The target is instantly teleported anywhere within range, whether it's to a safe place or not. The target may not be teleported into a solid object, but empty air and dangerous fluid are fair targets. Shuffle Contest: Focusing vs Focusing Space The caster and one target in range instantly swap places. Portal Contest: Focusing vs Traversing (if used as a pitfall) Space The user opens a hole in reality between two destinations within range. The portal remains open for the duration of the power, but can be dismissed as a free action. A portal fills a 1-yard square, and characters can walk from portal A to portal B (or from B to A) as though they were adjacent spaces. Attacks may also be made between portals. A character standing adjacent to a portal is considered to be adjacent to all characters adjacent to the opposite portal. If a portal is opened in the same space as a character, it acts as a sort of pitfall. They fall into it and are dumped out of the other side.